And So I Ran
by caseycoop
Summary: From the moment Elijah had found her wondering around the castle gardens, he knew that something had to happen. Something had to change. Katerina couldn't become the sacrifice that Klaus wanted.


**And So I Ran  
><strong>_**carnivaldreams/caseycoop**_

**Elijah x (Charlotte) x Katherine x Klaus – **_**The Vampire Diaries**_

_This is a story that I tried to keep as close as to the canon that we know on the show – which isn't a lot – but considering that I'm placing Elijah into the equation more than previously suggested – it wasn't entirely possible to keep canon. _

_The inspiration came from the stills already released for the flashback episode 2x19 (Klaus) and a theory that has been thrown around tumblr. We're a theory loving group over there. _

_The second half of this story was written 30,000 ft in the air – while I missed out on "The Last Dance" because trying to buy a wifi connection became a bitch – and I'm highly sleep and caffeine deprived – and this is only a short five hour flight. There's still the 14/15 hour one to go. Aah. _

_I hope you enjoy, this was something new and exciting for me to write –and don't forget to review afterwards because seriously, they help every writer out._

_Casey xx_

**XX**

It was in the dawn of Sunday morning that he first saw her; wondering around the border of the forest, the land surrounding the estate – pausing every couple of moment to take a closer look at a flower, or reach out to pet a roaming animal. She was completely oblivious to what lay only four hundred yards away.

He had to do a double take, for the briefest of moments believing that she _had _to be a delusion of his mind. There was no way she could be walking around the English countryside when she had been sacrificed (_killed_) nearly two centuries before.

Making his way down the sprawling hill towards the young girl, he began to notice the small, barely noticeable, details that made her so incredibly different to _his _Charlotte. Her eyes were harder, like they knew more than her manner let on; her pink lip turned up into a smirk as she noticed him approaching.

"Don't you know better than to wonder around the forest alone?" He greeted her, coming up to stand by her side.

"I assure you, I'm able to take care of myself." She greeted him back, her eyes boldly staring into his. The English accent was practiced; and Elijah could detect the slightest Bulgarian accent.

"Even so…" He trailed off, and fell into step next to her as she continued her walk around the edge of the forest. "You must be exhausted."

"I was trying to reach the castle before breakfast was served. I must admit that I'm rather hungry, and I was hoping that someone would take me in."

"For a beautiful young woman, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." He turned to face her again, this time offering her warm smile, with eyes that were unsettling as they were inviting. "I'm Elijah."

"Katerina," She offered bowing her head slightly, glancing up at him with a smile on her lips – vast improvement than the smirk that had before marred an otherwise angelic face.

"Miss Katerina, let's go see if we can find some food for you, maybe get a bath drawn up as well." With one hand she accepted the arm that Elijah had offered, the other holding them hem of her dress to stop herself from tipping up on it.

**XX**

Elijah paced the corridors of his quarter, listening to the sounds of the servants pouring the water into the tub for Katerina's bath, muffled only slightly by the stone walls and wooden doors. It had taken only the course of the meal she had devoured for him to fall for her playful charm and sharp mouth. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself even the _chance _to fall for a woman, and now he was frustrated and furious.

He had no idea what he was thinking when he allowed Katerina into the castle, into _Klaus's _castle. She wanted a safe place to shelter, and instead he had just helped her sign her death certificate.

One of the servants from before turned the corner into the corridor and Elijah reacted, barring his fangs at the frightened girl; she let out a terrified squeak before bolting in the direction she had just came.

"_Eli, what are you doing? Where are you going? Come back here." Her order was made far less effective by the giggling that broke her words, which she was failing to control. She collapsed at the base of a tree, watching as Elijah took off for the other end of the field, enjoying the momentary freedom to move freely. _

_Eventually he returned to the shade of the tree, sinking down into the grass next to the bubbly brunette._

"_The day is ours, nobody knows we're here." She giggled again. "What are we going to do Elijah?"_

_With one hand he brushed away the curled raven hair that fell across her shoulder, baring the pale skin of her neck. With the rough pad of his thumb, he traced over the two faint marks that had scarred the otherwise flawless skin._

_She felt the intensity of his gaze, and twisted her neck to reveal more skin. She had long ago gotten over the horror of the reality of who Elijah was. He had proven to her, many times, that he wouldn't cause her any actual harm; and so she ignored the whisperings of the locals about the demons that walked among them and the glances they threw her way – varying from pitying and sympathetic to suspicious – when she was out with him. _

"_My dear, sweet Charlotte…"_

The doppelgänger; why hadn't he thought of that before? The blood of the Petrova doppelgänger could break the curse that restricted vampires (well, _most_) to the darkness of the night, and the werewolves to the night of the full moon.

If Klaus was to break the curse with Katerina's blood, Charlotte's premature death would have been in vain. He couldn't allow anything to happen. He had to get Katerina away from the castle and to safety before she could meet Klaus.

**XX**

Katerina relaxed into the bath after the door closed behind the girl she had just ordered out. Her hands skimmed the surface of the water, and she closed her eyes and sunk further down. It was the first time in almost a week she had been allowed the luxury of a bath, the luxury to relax.

She missed her mama, her sisters, and even her father though the relationship had waned in the last year that she had lived in his house. It had been two years since she last seen them, since she had been exiled from the family home and she had started moving across the European country side.

She blocked her mind from imagining the crying baby, who had only wanted her mother's touch; the crying babe that would have had her brown eyes and brunette hair.

She's not that girl anymore.

**XX**

Klaus was only just returning home from his most recent trip into London when he heard the news of the young girl that Elijah had found wondering around the castle, and had taken in. _Katerina _someone had informed him. _She's been here for a fortnight now._ He had been told after his demands to know more. _Elijah seems enraptured with her. _It explained why the girl was still breathing. _Katerina Petrova._

Everything stopped. Petrova. Could it be possible that Elijah had actually found the Petrova doppelgänger? Was this finally the time when the vampires could return to their full strength, giving them a permanent advantage over their werewolf counterparts?

He nodded authoritatively. "I'm sure I'll have the pleasure of meeting her tonight at the ball." He wanted to make sure for himself that Katerina was _the _Petrova Doppelgänger that he had been waiting for.

**XX**

Klaus bowed his head, bringing the pale hand of the enigmatic Katerina to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Katerina," he greeted her warmly. "Welcome, I've already heard so much about you."

Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with questions. Her interaction with people since arriving in the castle had been only with Elijah and the servants that spent most their time actively hiding from the residents of the home; where had he learnt about her? How much did he know?

He directed his attention to Elijah for a moment, who was standing off to the side of the young girl; her partner for the night. He looked worried, justifiably. He turned back to Katerina, the diversion so quick she hadn't noticed. "You must save me a dance," he smiled.

He noted with glee that the human girl blushed at his attention, and bit into her lower lip as she nodded. "Wonderful."

He excused himself from his guest to go play the charismatic host to everyone else rapidly filling the ballroom and Elijah quickly took his friends spot.

"May I have this first dance, Katerina?" Katerina curtsied low, extending her hand to Elijah. "I'd be delighted." Elijah led her out to the dance floor, already scattered with couples preparing for the first dance, as Elijah formulated a plan to get Katerina away from the castle.

**XX**

Elijah was a deceitful bastard, bringing the Petrova girl into his home with absolutely no intention of ever informing him that she was there.

She was the key to restoring the power and strength to the vampires, to become the superior race. No longer would they be weakened by the sun; no longer would they be equals against the werewolves fighting their own limitations. No longer would they be forced to hunt by moonlight alone, when most the human race remained safely ensconced in their protected homes.

Klaus recognized the emotion that burned low in the other vampire's eyes, one that had the potential to cause obstacles for him in his quest for supremacy. He had seen it only once before, two hundred odd years ago.

Elijah had gone and fallen for the human.

**XX**

Klaus stood on the balcony overlooking the south gardens watching in amusement as the human wondered aimlessly along the pathway.

It had been a week since the ball; the first time he had talked to her, confirmed what she was.

Since then she had always remained out of sight, Elijah's doing he suspected darkly.

How much had his friend told the girl? Not much, not the truth if she was still walking carelessly around at any moment. If she had been told anything, she would know that they had found their way around stupid technicalities like sunlight.

He stepped away from the ledge, eager to go and talk to Katerina himself; without her personal body guard hovering around her.

"Katerina," his voice – dark and smooth stopped Katerina in her tracks, exciting and chilling her at once. Everything in her being was telling her to not trust Klaus – to turn and run as far and fast as she could. She'd never been one to do what was right or expected of her though, otherwise she would still be at home in Bulgaria with her mama, so she curtsied low.

"Klaus," she greeted back. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Do I need a reason to come visit with my guests?"

Katerina shook her head, smiling slightly. "Did you wish to walk with me?" She turned back to her path, and waited for him to fall into place.

"Have you been enjoying your stay here?" He asked after a couple of beats of silence.

"I have," Katerina nodded enthusiastically. It was a cast improvement on the farms and inns she had taken shelter in after her exile from Bulgaria.

"You and Elijah have been getting on well," he noted casually. "Has he been treating you well?"

Katerina nodded again. "He has been so hospitable, making sure I have everything I need."

The nobleman considered playing with her mind, enquiring if he had mentioned his other wench as well. Charlotte. Alas, he needed Katerina in the castle until the next full moon, and doing that would send her fleeing far from the castle.

**XX**

Back in Bulgaria, there was always something for Katerina to do, helping her mama and sisters clean the house and cook the meals; helping her father with the animals when he allowed it.

Now, nothing, there were servants to do all the menial day to day jobs; leaving her with a lot of time to explore.

Her hands smoothed over the dark blue fabric of her dress as she arranged the skirts around her as she sat on the stone bench. The new outfit – as well as a couple of others had been gifts from Klaus. _Why couldn't he give gifts to his guests? _She looked up as she heard the quiet thuds of someone approaching.

"Elijah," She smiled warmly at her closest confidant. "I was beginning to believe I wouldn't see you today." The sun had already cast a late afternoon glow over everything.

"My apologies Katerina, may I sit?" He gestured to the space next to her and she was quick to nod her approval. "Unfortunately I was caught up with some business, but I'm free for the night now."

_Business._ Both Elijah and Klaus would refer to their business, but neither would elaborate more on it when she had requested. _Nothing for you to be concerned about _they had ended her questioning.

"I have been here almost a month now." Katerina had been thinking about this for a while now. "I hope I am not intruding on anyone." She liked it here in the countryside. With Elijah. And occasionally Klaus. She could travel towards London if she had to, but she wanted to avoid that as long as possible.

Elijah flinched at her comment on her stay, it only passed his face momentarily and he hoped it wasn't something she had picked up on.

Time was running out on him. A full moon was approaching and if he didn't act soon he was going to have another dead Petrova on his hands.

He needed to get Katerina away from the castle, but Klaus had guards watching them from a distance; Trevor, a new fool who wanted to prove himself worthy to be under Klaus's protection. Katerina had no clue she had been under surveillance, while Elijah had always seen them lurking at a distance. It was what Klaus wanted, to let Elijah know that he wasn't trusted.

"Of course not Katerina; you're welcome to stay as long as you wish." Elijah ended up answering.

He needed a plan.

**XX**

"Elijah," Katerina gasped in surprise as she looked up during her nightly routine to find the quit man standing in the doorway.

The handmaid assisting Katerina squeaked in surprise & looked down shuffling out the room when Elijah fixed her with a glare.

Katerina grabbed a robe, and wrapped it around her slip quickly. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, not used to males in her chambers, especially after she'd retired for the night.

"I need to explain some things to you."

"This couldn't wait until morning?" Not that she really minded. She had known that sooner or later one of the masters of the castle would be paying more personal attention to her.

"No unfortunately. It's taken me long enough already."

He extended a hand to Katerina and then led her to the ottoman in her room.

"You're in danger here," he announced.

Katerina brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle laughter; which quickly died away when Elijah's face didn't change.

"You need to leave."

"What danger am I in?" She wasn't a delicate flower. She had been on her own, surviving for two years and she deserved to know what she was up against.

"You're not going to survive another month here."

Katerina raised an eyebrow, no idea how to react.

"Klaus is going to sacrifice you, to get what he wants."

"Sacrifice?" A burst of laughter escaped her mouth before she could stifle herself.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad."

Elijah sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to believe him.

In horror she watched his eyes darken, black veins forming around his eyes, fangs elongating.

And then, finally, she screamed.

**XX**

Vampires were a myth; a story that parents told their children to keep them inside after dark when wild animals were more likely to snatch them and taken them away.

She'd had a nightmare, the night before when Elijah had appeared in her chambers. It was the only logical conclusion.

Still, that didn't stop her from flinching the next day when Elijah sat down next to her.

He was out in the sunlight, he couldn't be a vampire.

"You need to leave tonight, Katerina. Trevor is weak, be nice to him and he'll be able to help you." His voice was low and she realized that the nightmare was all too real.

"Ah Katerina, there you are."" Klaus's dark voice carried throughout the gardens. "Elijah's been stealing you away from himself again, I see."

She glanced between the two men; Klaus's charming smile and Elijah's expressionless face.

"You don't mind if I take you for myself for a while, do you? I've arranged for a private lunch."

He guided Katerina up, and as she was being led away she glanced back at Elijah.

She had to leave tonight.

**XX**

"So sweet," Klaus breathed in deeply, standing behind Katerina in the small room that he had led her into. He ran his hands down her clothed arms and she tried not to react. "It's a shame, really, that it needs to be wasted – but that's the price we all have to make."

Katerina swallowed, and tried to not let on her fear too much – if she didn't panic, if she didn't try to fight back, she would be okay.

She was too busy trying to not show weakness to Klaus that she didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. Klaus had brushed her hair away from her neck and sunk his fangs into the soft part of her neck. She struggled against him, even as he drank from her and his grip on her arms tightened.

When he was finished, he left the barely conscious Katerina on the floor and left the room, leaving his prisoner under the guard of one of his men. She would recover before the full moon, before the last of her blood would be spilled for the cause of vampire supremacy.

**XX**

_Elijah had been returning home from his weeklong stay in London, the sun just setting behind the horizon, when he sensed that something was off. He kicked into a faster speed, running down the deserted path at a speed he was barely noticeable. It was Charlotte, he had realized with dread. He had left her in the care of Klaus while he had gone into town, had kissed her goodbye with the promise that she would be safe under the protection of the castle. _

_He reached the edge of the estate to notice that the exterior was silent. No guards to be seen. Surely there had not been a werewolf attack. He stopped, listening for any sound of activity and then took off again, hearing something come from the other end of the gardens. _

_He wasn't sure what he had expected to see. He was already centuries old, he had seen the birth and death of worlds and civilizations. He'd been responsible for some of those deaths. He had left behind a trail of death and destruction. _

_But that didn't mean he was prepared to find Charlotte being held prisoner by a small group of people. They were not werewolves, he knew that much. _

_As he got closer, he heard the woman apparently in charge talking about the end of _"the war". _That humans would no longer be afraid to live in their world; that they were taking back their lives from the evil. Vampires would no longer be able to hunt by the sunlight; werewolves would no longer be able to change at their will – restricted to one night a calendar month. _

_He wanted to grab Charlotte from their reach. It wouldn't be that difficult, to take them by surprise and then disappear; but as he got closer he noticed the faint glimmer surrounding her and her captor; magic was shielding them from everyone else. _

_He couldn't stop it as he watched her pale skin slashed, and turn blood red over the clear stone that the woman had held underneath Charlotte. She crumpled to the ground, lifeless, and the woman – the shaman – turned back to her vampire audience. _

"_Not until a Petrova doppelgänger has revealed herself can the curse be broken. Her sacrifice, along with that of a witch, a werewolf and a vampire, will end this. God hope by then that this war has ended." _

**XX**

"Trevor," Katerina crawled over to the wooden door, calling out to her guard she knew waited on the other side. "Trevor, I know you can hear me."

"You're not getting out of this Katerina," Trevor called back. "Klaus wants you in there, and there'll you stay."

Katerina rolled her eyes, closing them to think. Elijah had told her that he was weak, that he would be easy to break if she showed him some kindness.

"I can make everything worth your while," Katerina tried again. It wouldn't be the first time she had used her body to achieve what she wanted. "Just help me out of here, and I'll do anything you want. You don't want me to die do you?"

She waited, patiently, while she knew Trevor was struggling with his decision. Help the girl, who hadn't known anything of the true nature of the castle, who could make everything worth it; or prove himself to Klaus.

"Open the door Trevor," Katerina sung out. "I'll show you."

She smiled, when she heard the doorknob turning. She waited until he was in, before kissing him.

She watched him struggle with his decision, and kissed him again to help him along. "There…there is a cottage. Ask for Rosemary, tell her I sent you. She'll help you."

"Forgive me for this," Katerina whispered, leaning in to kiss him once more before pushing him to the ground, taking him off guard – knocking him momentarily unconscious as his head hit the pillar behind him.

Then she ran.

**XX**

"Katerina, I know you're near. I can smell you." Elijah's voice echoed throughout the trees after Katerina had tripped on a branch, hiding behind a boulder. "It's pointless to run, Klaus will find you wherever you are."

Elijah had taken on the hunt to track down the escaped prisoner after Trevor had alerted the castle of her escape. Klaus had been reluctant, this was the man that had hidden Katerina away from him, but it was the chance for him to prove his loyalty.

He had no choice.

And Trevor was going to make it easy for him, Katerina's seduction of him enough to prove that it wasn't Elijah who had planned the escape; that it was Katerina who had seduced the new vampire into providing shelter and protection.

Trevor would face the penalty. Not him.

She had pulled herself up again, when Trevor appeared before her.

"Head East, I can't lead them astray much longer." He urged her, "Find the cottage, you'll be safe there." He promised her when she noted that she couldn't run much longer – she was tired, she couldn't keep this up.

And the realization she would have to keep doing this until she could be certain she was safe (never) was weighing down heavy on her.

The only thing that she could hope for was that Elijah would find her. She knew he would. With him she would be safe; he would be able to provide a level of protection she wouldn't be able to gain elsewhere.

Until then, she ran.


End file.
